Sins of Broken Angels
by Blue Kitsune
Summary: AU. In a bizarre twisted future where gangs and the Mafia rule the city. Hitomi Kanzaki happens to get herself caught into this world when she finds herself taken by Folken Strategos, leader of the Black Dragon, the merciless mafia boss.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary_:  
AU. In a bizarre twisted future where gangs and the Mafia rule the city. Hitomi Kanzaki happens to get herself caught into this world when she finds herself taken by Folken Strategos, leader of the Black Dragon, the merciless mafia boss. Dark secrets, lust and sinful desire and dangerous foes rolled into one tale, heading down the darkest pits of the underworld. Folken/Hitomi

* * *

_Sin City…_

_Home to thousands of chain gangs, drug addicts, hookers and prostitutes that roam the streets at night, murderers and rapists sulking in the darkest corner where no brave soul ever dare enter unless to be taken into its dark folds and join the legion of the underworld itself._

_No one can survive its terrible clutches, its' drugs and sex like an addicting poison that once you taken a taste of the deadly toxin, there was no going back. You can never get enough and soon find yourself lost in the deepest abyss, unable to reach out and save your pitiful soul before it's too late._

_Forgetting everything and taking a new road and keep on falling further and further until the next time someone see you, they find you dead, your body lying on the ground, caked with blood and piss, no one giving a damn about you anymore, letting your corpse to fester and rot or you already have as a hollow shell of the former being you were._

_You're dead all right, plain and simple, no other words to describe it, don't want it any easier way with no one caring, feeling unwanted and unloved, your fate as cruel and you lose the gamble when you rolled a pair of dice and lost it all big time. That's the price you pay when you get consume by this sinful metropolis of our world._

_And that just only half of what I told you, the rest is up to you if you are willing to listen._

_If you do then welcome to my life…_

* * *

**_Forever Sins _**

_**Of **_

_**Broken Angels**_

* * *

Hitomi was sitting in the living room, counting off the checks and adding the number of charges together of this month that laid scattered over the scruff up coffee table, stacking debt after debt of credit card usage and money spend that seem endless.

So many bills to pay and with so little money, yep this was peachy, just fucking peachy.

She knew that this wasn't going to be easy and hate to break the bad news to Mamoru when he came home, telling him it would be another month of ice-cold showers and candle lighting because they were low on money again and needed to save up once more to pay everything until then.

Her brother, Mamoru was seventeen, turning eighteen in three months time while she was nearing her twentieth birthday in February. They had been close, off and on when they were young in their own special way until their parents died in an accident and had to rely on one another when send packing to an orphanage and refusing to part without having someone adopt them both, sticking together like glue and Hitomi swearing to protect him at all cost.

By the time she had turn eighteen and manage to scrap up a job with decent pay and find a reasonable yet cheap lodging and took her brother with her and hope to start off fresh, a new beginning just for the two of them.

Hitomi struggle between school and raising Mamoru with enough money to get a fine education and graduated high school and possible onto college if she saved her earnings and wait to inherit what her parents left for them on her twenty-third birthday, splitting fifty-fifty but would hold onto Mamoru's share until he had finished school as well.

But problems ensue when she found out that he had started causing trouble, doing drugs and selling illegal to minors, almost dropping out during freshman year and got expelled in his sophomore for starting a fight with other students, a few with bloody broken noses and twisted arms, one had to be send to the hospital for being nearly choke to death by his own hands.

This had never been like him before; he had always been a sweet and considerate kid when they had grown up together.

Sure, there had been a few that picked on him because he had been small and weak-looking and she had always been the one to get rid of the jerks, giving out a black eye and making threats until they stopped bullying them. She was the older sibling and it had been her duty to protect her little brother.

With what she witness, the change in her brother and as hard as she tried to help him, her efforts prove futile as he refused her attempts and always go off on his own, saying he could take care of himself by his own means, that he didn't need her babying him all the time. He would be gone for hours and then returns in the late evening, asleep on the moth eaten couch and pulled a blanket that lied at his feet and tuck him in before showering and going to bed herself.

Even as of today, they still lived in their dingy apartment with the lowest rent to come by, Hitomi taking two jobs to support them with the little money she earn, working at a restaurant and the other she didn't want to dare think too much on as it was too much to bear.

Those long nights at the club, having to go on the catwalk with the other girls, all older or younger than she that remove their clothes and swung around the poles and men calling out to them, begging to drop their tops.

It made her so dirty, the way she had to and allowing these leeches to ogle and drool over her half clad body. It disgusted her to no end the way those horny perverts wanted to cop her breasts and slap her rear like it had an invisible sign on her that said, _'Please give me a squeeze here and a pinch there right on the ass.' _

She was thankful for the bar's number one rule that kept them at bay, _'Look don't touch'_ but that didn't stop their constant pursuit, sometimes slipping their business cards and phone numbers along with the dollars down her underwear and shudder inside at their leering lustful gaze as they tried to see more than what she show and had their dirty thoughts running in their sick twisted minds.

She always tore those apart and flushes them down the drainage system, sometimes tempted to throw their 'filthy cash' into the sewage. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't bring herself to when she thought of the sake of her brother and how much they needed this money more than anything in their lives.

She had to scrub herself to rid the unnoticeable grime that was on her skin after work every evening when she got home, still smelling the smoke and wanton sex on her and feeling unclean, no matter the number of times she washed and rub her skin until it was pink and burning raw with her constant method to scour the filth off.

Hitomi sigh, running a hand through her hair while making calculating inside her head, deducting the money they had and what was probably left in their account before her pager started making an annoying digital ringing sound that interrupt her train of thought.

_Oh what now, who could that be paging right now? _She pushed the papers aside, searching for where it was underneath all the mess of credit card bills and junk and found it, picking it up by its key chain and read what flashed across the screen, '_Mamoru_'.

_Great what does he want? Probably needs me to bail him out of another of his sticky situations with one of his so-called 'friends'. Doesn't he ever learn that they're going to lead to only trouble, when's he going to see that?_ No matter how many times she told him this, he does the exact opposite and she was the one who had to save his sorry ass, losing count on how many times she did but felt it was almost infinity every time she called and he asked for her to 'help'.

She picked up her cell and fast dial her brother's number, it ring once, twice then heard the line come on as he answer and before he had a chance to speak, "All right Mamoru what did you do this time?"

_And don't start giving me any of your bullshit, I know you better than you to just give a call and say hello and ask how was my day._ That was the silent message she sent out for him to get the picture across the line. She heard him taken surprised by her tone though he wouldn't have really as she must have been in a bitchy mood when he paged her as he tried to find the right words so not to have his sister blow up in his ear.

"What no friendly greeting for your dearly beloved brother sis?" She stayed silent, knowing that wasn't why he called and both knew it so he might as well cut the chit-chat for some other time and get down to what he wanted, "Ok, you got me, Tomi, listen can you pick me up at that Japanese restaurant, you know the one down the corner of whatever that name is, the one that always serve that raw crap you like. I kinda got myself into another predicament."

She rolled her eyes, obvious what else was there for him to do but get himself into trouble. "What is it those guys again from before? Mamoru I told you to stop hanging with those assholes!" He had made some bad business down some of those areas before and always got himself into the worst kind of trouble.

The last time that happened, he had both his legs broken and couldn't move from the couch for three whole weeks, having to deal with his constant complaints and bitching about laying on his ass there, doing nothing before she went off to work and came home after when he finally got exhausted by his rants.

"Um that's not them exactly, see it's something much different." She stood up and walking over to grab the keys hanging from the nail by the side of the front door. The way he said it made her suspicious, knowing that this didn't sound good. Nothing he did ever was but somehow she thought she sense that there that he was holding more than he intended to let her know on the phone. "How different are we talking about, what's going on? What kind of trouble did you get yourself into?"

Suddenly she heard noises in the background, someone shouting and then Mamoru cursing under his breath, "Look just get here ok. My life depends on it! Shit they're here!" And the line dropped dead and Hitomi wasting not another second, rush out of the apartment, locking the door in haste and heading for her beat up station wagon and driving beyond the speed limit, not caring if a cop tried to stop her but that wasn't likely to happened and they had far more problems to worry about than a speeding teen going like the devil was hot on their tail.

Something, her instincts most likely were telling her Mamoru had manage to find himself into a shitload of trouble and hope that she would be able to get there before he might be digging himself into a grave six feet under by whatever people he now messed with.

If only she knew how deep he gotten himself into…

* * *

She made within less than a minute and saw her brother cornered by a group dressed from head to toe in blue-black leather, two guys held him up by the arms, restraining him of any struggle as they surrounded him. One of them approach within the circle, he had short silver hair and was wearing a black and crimson attire, their leader she had to guess, and was now using Mamoru as a punching bag, portraying both fists against him.

"Thought you could get away huh?" A hit to his face with his left fist, making Mamoru turn his head to one side while the leader continue, "You actually believed you'd actually get out of it scotch-free without having to face our wrath, did ja?" A upper cut with his other hand, his fist made contact with his nose, hearing the crunch as it broke through the sinus cavity and blood gush out and drench the front of his shirt to a dark red, the leader grabbing hold of his hair and pulling his head back to look him in the eyes.

"Well you were off by a long shot asshole!" He drew his fist, ready to give him another smacking, his men shouting encouragement to their leader to do it, "Yeah do it boss! Show him Dilandau! Teach this asshole a lesson!"

Didn't waste another moment to spare, "What the hell are you guys doing to my brother you bastard!" They turn around to see her and Hitomi came rushing over, pushing and shoving pass them and hurried to Mamoru as the two released him and he slid to the ground. He whimpered in pain as Hitomi went to check his face, covered in black and blue bruises, one shining to his left eye, a slightly swollen lip and his nose likely to be broken the rest of his life, if he make it out of this.

She glared at the bastard who had been doing this to her brother, "Just who do you think you are anyways, how dare you try and pulverize him like that!" She saw that he was around her brother's age, maybe a year or two older, his face would have been consider handsome for his boyish looks if it wasn't for two things that made her plainly dislike him more the moment she set eyes on him.

A long jagged scar was on his right cheek and the bloodthirsty look in his blood red eyes blazing with maniacal glee. The leader, thinking she was nothing but a stupid tramp that couldn't keep her nose from minding their business but when she didn't back down from his gaze, he decided he should tell her who she was exactly dealing with.

"He had it coming to him, after what he tried to do. And we're only doing our job." He rolled up one of his sleeves and showed her a dark menacing tattoo, a black serpent dragon, twisting around his forearm. "We, the _Ryuugekitai, had come to collect and this asswipe you call a brother decides not to pay up, so we take it through the only other way we see fit, just to give him a fair lesson not to mess with us in the near future."_

Hitomi's eyes widen as realization hit in as she stared at the marking on the guy's arm, turning to see others with their sleeves pulled back and revealing the mark they bear then to her brother, hoping what they were saying wasn't true but saw his eyes downcast and knew that it all made sense and had to bite her tongue from groaning out loud with what just happened.

Oh Mamoru, this was worst than she had expected him to do.

The Ryuugekitai were the most notorious underhanded minions of the Black Dragon, the most fearful and dangerous gang ever to rule this city. There had been two dragons, the white and the black; the white had rebelled and fought against the black, struggling for the underworld empire and take its territory.

The Black Dragon had divine and conquered, the white had lost miserably, along with their powerful leader and surrender as the Black Dragon now took full control over everything, using the Ryuugekitai to take care of business with people that had to pay or in otherwise different manner when needing to get the message through.

And with a debt as her brother could possible have, he might as well have sign his soul over to the devil himself in blood.

Rumors of the Black Dragon's leader, Strategos, the former right hand man of the previous leader before he passed on, that he was the most ruthless and merciless ruler of all to come into power since the days of Donkirk and Zaibach.

If gossip served correct, then her brother had really screwed himself big time and there seem no way for her to get him out of this jam. She stared at the teen before her, asking with a tremor in her voice, trying to keep her nerves steady and steel herself for the worst. "H-how much does my brother owes you?"

The guy smirked, "I'm glad you ask that? Maybe it's time to see what your worthless brother gotten himself in." He turn to a boy with a bowl cut, "Oy Chesta, tell this lady here how fucked up her brother is?" The boy, Chesta did, rounding the numbers and carrying the added numerals before getting the total, "Fifty thousand if the total is added correctly sir."

Hitomi's jaw slacked open and if it could, it would have fell and hit the ground with what she heard.

Fifty grand! How in the world, she looked to her brother who seem pitiful with blood and snot coming out of his nose and didn't look to his sister's aghast face, making every statement said true. That much money and where did it go, she could only guess a few with what her brother did with that dough instead of helping her out with their own troubles.

Gambling, drugs, booze, hookers, spending every last cent and not letting her know about it, she kept in the dark until these guys came to collect their payment and didn't even make a dent to nearly a thousands to pay half what was owed. She now saw that they were really in a tighter spot than they originally had.

There was no way possible to pay off that huge debt without having to slave over for a few years to get it done. She turn her attention back to the leader, hoping to find some way to compromise a deal between them. God, there must be a way…

"Look, what if I manage to pay off my brother's debt, I mean there must be some way I could, we don't have that much money and I barely make enough as it is to support us. Please I know I'm asking this much but—"

"Shut up woman! Look the stupid dickhead got himself into this shit and will be shit when I'm through with him, so get out of my way unless you want to get what he has coming and trust me, I won't hold back because you're a bitch!" Hitomi didn't move and the guy's bloodshot eyes turn a darker shade of red and he was about ready to give this woman a taste of the _Ryuugekitai's wrath_.

Hitomi braced herself for the impact but it didn't happen as they heard someone's cell ringing and realized it was the leader's own. He stood there, frozen with his fist clutch in front of her face, his cell continue to ring and everyone frozen still not aware whether to move or even breath if to only to listen to that constant sound.

Hitomi look to him, thanking whatever god for this small interruption, "Aren't you going to answer that?" The guy glared at her then pulled his fist back and took out his cell from his jeans, flipped it open and walked away but the rest of the Ryuugekitai circled around the two as if to keep Hitomi and her brother from making any attempts to escape. She watched the leader from the side talking in the phone, loud enough for her to catch bits of their conversation in the interaction.

"Yeah we got the jackass but this stupid bitch got in the way, saying she'll pay it off, not like she has anything on her except…look let me take care of this Strategos, it's no problem really..." He stopped and listened for a short moment and then heard him exploded, shouting into the speaker, "WHAT? ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME!"

He didn't say anything as the man on the other line talk to him and the guy's 'But Strategos!' and then, "Fine whatever." And hung up, putting the cell into his back pocket. He turn around, Hitomi seeing he was pissed off with whatever Strategos had order for him as he walked towards them, everyone waiting for his orders.

"Guimel get the limo, Gatty, Viole, head back to headquarters and inform Strategos will be there in a few minutes. There's been a change of plans." He then turn his fury to Hitomi who tried not to squirm under his dark glare while he made to grab her arm, "And as for you, you're coming with us!"

Hitomi who was still in a shocked state before the message got through to her brain and shouted, "WHAT? What do you mean, I'm fucking coming with you, there's no way I'm gonna be going anywhere with the likes of you, you slimy, no good excuse asshole, you son-of-a—" He covered her mouth with his one hand and squeezing her cheeks so tightly and puckering her lips as he held her close to his and stared peeved into her eyes with fire burning fiery in his gaze.

"Now you listen here bitch, I don't like it as much as you do but apparently, the boss said that he'll be willing to make some 'proposition' for you, to pay your dumb fuck up brother's debt, so unless you want to spend your meager saving on getting a tiny crate for his body to be buried, I suggest you come with me and stay the fucking hell quiet!"

He held her face still, threatening to break her jaw if she refuse and she kept her tongue from shooting off when she glance behind her to see her brother shaking with uncontrollable fear and knowing that this wasn't by any other choice but to do as they said.

She stayed motionless before she felt him let go and allowed her to fall on her knees just as a black limo pulled up and one of the men, Gatti opened the door, "Dilandau, sir ready to go?"

"Yeah yeah, hey bitch get on your fucking feet and get your ass in the blast car now!" Hitomi struggled to stand up before fumbling inside her pocket and pulling out the set of keys and handing them to Mamoru. "Here, you better take these and get home."

Mamoru was startled and realizing what was happening and for the first time cry, letting his tears fall freely as he made a feebly attempt to stop her but Dilandau having enough, grab hold of her arm and dragged her inside the vehicle. The door shutting in her face and she watched as they pulled out of there, her brother still lying where he was just as the rain began to pour down on that woeful night.

_What have I gotten myself into…?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Blue Kitsune: **Well this has been somewhat surprising, I get one review after all my hard work putting my blood and sweat here to write this next chapter. I would like to hear some reviews to encourage me to go on or whether this won't work.

Hitomi: Oh come on **Blue Kitsune**, it's not the end of the world, try and perk up. You never know, I foresee reviews and it's...

Blue Kitsune: It's what? Tell me how many?

Hitomi:...

**Blue Kitsune**: Hitomi!

Hitomi: Um gotta go, bye! (Zips away before **Blue Kitsune **follows after her shouting)

Folken: Oh the things I do,** Blue Kitsune** does not own Escaflowne or the characters in this fic, read and review.

* * *

Hitomi didn't know where they were going to be exactly sure although she wish not to as much before when they drove down a different street, made a few turns and heading pass many lighted areas and into territory that seem far less familiar and not so friendly from her own neighborhood. She sense they were going on a one-way trip down to the slums of the darkest part of the city, right very close into the underworld itself in comparison. 

They stopped at a light, the rain started to lift up and found themselves in the red districts region, the seedy run-down buildings where women strut around with gaudy yet trashy clothes that mainly consist of short mini skirts, see-through fishnets tops that looked way too small and nylon pantyhose that had seen better days and wearing tons of makeup to cover their pockmark faces, selling themselves so cheaply, five for a blowjob, ten for hand jobs and the list with variety of prices.

Hanging with the winos and junkies loiter around, the street paved with booze and bottles lying litter at their feet.

She could almost smell the putrid stink coming through and seep from the open gutters and had to resist rolling down the window to get some fresh air unless one of those hookers thought she was interest and came over. She shudder and try not to think if one of them asked if they wanted a blowjob at a 'special' discount or licking out for her case, sticking their tongue in her and…

The idea was enough to make her nausea and her face slowly turn green at the thought, thinking it was a good idea she hadn't eaten dinner yet otherwise she might be puking right now.

_Don't they have any idea what kind of diseases they can get, transferred from these kinds of people when you don't use some sort of protection on yourself?_ She watched as two guys were flirting around a blond with huge knockers, touching her breast every now and then and she leading them down a alley and could make out the shadow of the three, a sort of sandwich with the woman in the middle and the men surrounding her, hearing the faint grunts and groans rolling right out from there.

Obviously not and they probably didn't give a damn whether she might be carrying HIV, AID, or tell them to use a condom to prevent pregnancy or whatever as long as they got their money's worth.

Disgusted with how low people can get just by staring outside the dark pane glass, turn away as the light change and they kept going, putting as much distances between them and the dirty boulevard, Hitomi never wanting to see anymore outside after that. She didn't want to make any eye contact with this lot sitting inside the limo beside her but having no idea what to do with her situation and too curious as to where their destination was.

"So tell me what exactly are you guys planning to do with me and where are we heading to?" It's not like they said anything much when they got in and the silence was killing her, thinking she might go insane with this quiet treatment. The silver-hair leader, Dilandau she believed that was his name one of his men called him looked towards her, holding a bottle of red wine that one of his men provided, refusing a glass and not even offering some to Hitomi, swishing the alcohol as he glower at her to state the obvious.

"I thought I already told you or did you already forget since you got in? You wanted to square off your stupid asshole's debt right? So the boss is going to make a deal so you better keep your trap shut and listen to what he says you got that!" He took a swing, drinking it down and wiped his face with the back of his hand. Hitomi glared at the jerk. How dare he called her brother an asshole, sure he did a lot of stupid things but he was still her responsibility even though he tend to make her life a miserable hell at times with what he does and she has to get him out of it, cleaning up his goddamn messes.

"Yeah that pretty much tells me, I couldn't have put it in better words myself," She said sarcastic, "but you didn't exactly answer my other question? Where…are…we…going?" She made it seem like she was talking to a two year old, to her he was. Dilandau shot her a glare, almost ready to shout off or do something to throttle the bitch but had to keep his temper in check, Strategos would kill him if he tried to harm her. He kneed his brow, finding that if he ever got through this, he was going to need a lot of alcohol to mild his mood.

"God do you ever fucking shut up. Look we're heading for the boss's headquarters ok, does that satisfy your question or do you have a million more you like to ask just to get on my bad side, and trust me you do not want to go there woman! Jeez!" Hitomi had to keep herself from lunging and slapping the asshole as they shot daggers directly at one another across the compartment, Dilandau's men sensing this might get ugly and plan to stay as far away, scooting to the far side if it got out of control and didn't want to get caught in the open firing range.

Hitomi glared as he snidely turn away, downing another swing of his wine in front of her and just to plainly spite her, well it was somehow working as she was getting more and more frustrated by the minute.

_What a rude and cold-hearted bastard, I hope we get a pothole so that his wine might spill down his pants and guessing how its must be pretty expensive and will be hard to remove a stain like that. _ She placed her hands under her chin and wondered who this Strategos person really was. She knew from the numerous stories told about him, his reputation and reigning empire, how he excel with exceeding ranks and took over from Donkirk and got control over everything with calculating methods without showing an ounce of mercy towards anyone who got in his way. He was supposed to have a heart of stone, carved in with barriers of ice surrounding it and no one ever penetrating it, as he had no feelings for anyone. Nobody knew how he became like this but one thing was certain, never let yourself get too close to him in such personal typical manners or he would break as easily like firewood.

The only ones to survive are those who work for him or else end up as fish food at the bottom of the ocean or rotting in the alleys with their throats slit. One rumor she recall vividly was that he single-handedly destroyed twenty members of a rival gang when the Black Dragons were rising and taking in some other gang's turfs, showing off whose boss.

He had come out of there with a few cuts and bruises, but the others hadn't been so lucky and that was when he was in his third year at junior high or so the story was told. They learn to not mess with the fearless the Black Dragon clan and their leader, Folken Strategos.

Now to meet this legendary but dangerous individual in person brought shivers down her spine and almost lost courage as the limo pulled to a complete stop and the door open, allowing them to get out. When she was the last one to step outside, she saw the tall spiraling skyscraper that stood in front of them. It was so dark, like polished ebony, the structure and its windows as black as the sky, reflecting on its surface and saw that the others heading for the automatic doors that slide open to head inside. Dilandau turn his head, seeing she was too busy gawking like an idiot, "Hey bitch, get your ass over here pronto or do I have to drag your skinny ass over!"

She snapped out of her daze and send daggers to him, just knowing he was pushing all her buttons, "The name's Hitomi you jerk and better remember it!"

She watched as he rolled his red eyes, "Yeah, yeah whatever woman, now get moving, the boss doesn't like to be kept waiting all day you know!" He headed inside and Hitomi stomped over along with two others waiting behind, not wanting to face either of their wraths. They made it to the elevator where someone was holding for them as the three got in and then pressed the button for the twenty-fifth floor. Behind them, they could see the city as they rise up and Hitomi kept staring as it grew bigger and bigger until she could almost see the entire metropolis. She stood there watching until she heard the ding and the doors sliding open and turn to see everyone getting out and not wanting to hear another nasty remark from the asshole himself followed, staying as far behind them. They headed down a dark hall that were desert and made Hitomi feel the creeps as if this wasn't the best idea to meet this Strategos at this time of night and place.

_I have a real bad feeling about this. _She wasn't able to tell whether it will come out all right in the end when it was over or head for a major downfall if she would get out with her life intact. _Somehow I know it's going to be taking a drastic turn for my future._ They reached a door with no nameplate or anything except for an onyx dragon plague for identification and could make assumption whose it was behind the room waiting for her. Dilandau told everyone to stay where they were and went in, shutting the door in their faces and heard a latch locking behind. The Ryuugekitai and Hitomi couldn't hear anything whether the two were speaking quietly or the room was soundproof and wondering what was being said in there before he return and turn towards Hitomi and points his thumb behind to the room he exit.

"Strategos says you can go in now. Remember what I said earlier, about keeping your trap shut and you might get lucky. If you don't, I gave him a few ideas with you, so don't keep your hopes too high up if he doesn't come up with something and oh I mention one other thing and I'm not sure if he'll take you up on it or not, depending if he likes what he see on you. Might make things a lot easier on your account with what you got saved for interest."

She got what he was saying, not wanting to hear anymore for she got the picture now in her head. She tried to remain calm, telling herself that there would be no way she would sell herself like some lowly whore for her brother's account, nothing doing, no sir! She rather waits until hell froze over. She had enough with showing off her flesh to horny bastards but she wasn't going to let her body take any more humiliation and embarrassment than it already had by losing her virtues for this. She just pray that Strategos wouldn't take Dilandau's offer otherwise she might kill herself before that even happens.

Dilandau leaned against the side of the wall as she kept her face blank from showing her feelings and her eyes straightforward, walking over and shutting the door behind, leaving her in a somewhat half lit room with darkness surrounding everything. Now she knew how it felt to be sent into the dragon's den, waiting to be devoured by the beast itself hiding in the shadows and no escape from this nightmare but proceed into the inevitable. Now it may seem ridiculous but guys who were at the top like Strategos always tend to go after fresh meat that was laid out in front of them.

_Especially virgin send as the sacrificial lambs to feed their lustful ravenous appetite, I hope this one already eaten before we got here._ Why did she have to be pulled into these kinds of situations? She asked herself this question a million times before and the answers always came back the same, this was for her brother's sake, he was her only family left and needed her the most.

She could barely make out anything in the room; it's lighting so low she was lucky to see the few distinguished shapes and not bump into them as she maneuvered around them. For someone who owns millions and has large control over an entire city, he doesn't consider using electricity very much in here.

"Actually I just find it more comfortable when I'm talking with someone in my presence. It makes me feel more in my elements, don't you think so Ms. Kanzaki?" Someone spoke as if reading her thoughts and Hitomi was startled when she heard the voice, velvety smooth and suave, sensuous that made her feel a swell of some strange flutter in her stomach, goosebumps rising on her flesh not in fear but that made her want to hear every word he said, it entrance her to a degree and that's what worried her.

She tried to pinpoint where it came from and saw a shadow figure standing near the large window that extended from the ceiling to the floor, one side of the wall to the other, giving a grand view of the whole city below. The faint light illuminating outside revealed a man about 6'2 with broad shoulders, a muscular form well-defined underneath his tailored attire, the turquoise blue of his hair spike at the top while growing long in back, reaching to his shoulder blades.

His hands were behind his back and an odd shimmer on his right hand she took in, a metallic glint which might have probably been his watch or rings or whatever he wore she guess. It wasn't long before he spoke again in the same refined tone that she tried to resist, "Please have a seat." He lifted his hand, masculine and artistic fingers poised directing to where a chair was in front of his desk. She wasn't sure if she wanted to, unaware of how he seem so certain of her though had an idea was watching her every move without even looking as if he had eyes in the back of his head. She heard him give somewhat of a light chuckle, again she had the feeling that he was figuring what was on her mind and found it amusing to see her dwelling on the dilemma.

"It's all right, I don't have any intention to doing anything to you, just wanting to negotiate on a certain matter that has been brought to my attention a few minutes ago when I called to check how things were progressing. This discussion just between the two of us, you and I like I said and by my honor, we will see to it that we make a compromise for both our benefits."

Geez he sounds chivalrous, the way he said them and she trust his words somehow and seeing there wouldn't be any harm sitting down and waiting for him to join. The sooner they got started on this, the better she could go home. She took a seat upon the leather upholstery that was like everything else in this room, black.

Didn't he have some other colors that could maybe consider a little lively instead of giving a dreary air to them, perhaps…human?

Then again this was the _Strategos_ she was talking about, a man voided of emotions and personality that was as black and white. She saw him turn around to face her and found herself taken by him when she notice the markings standing out on his fair light skin, the purple Egyptian eyeliner curved upward at the corners of his eyes and the majestic teardrop below his right. The gleam off those gold hoop earrings he wore but most of her attention had been trained on his eyes, those wine-colored spectrums that reminded her of a well-aged vintage that made you want to taste and savor the intoxicating ambrosia. She was so lost into that memorizing gaze that she seem to forget about why she was there, her brother's incompetent debt, all her troubles, everything was miles away and couldn't care less about them now or ever.

If she wasn't already seated, she might have swoon seeing his handsome feature. Taking note that one bit had been true about him, he was drop-dead gorgeous and would certainly take this to her grave for all times if she were to get out of this alive that is. He was to die for and sexy to boot but her attention was brought back shortly as she heard the scrapping of him pulling his chair out and taking a seat then open a drawer and placed a manila folder to laid across his desk.

"I believe you know why you're here, Ms. Kanzaki and please let me get start to where I will tell you the reason before you can ask. Mr. Mamoru Tomoe Kanzaki had come to borrow a loan of about fifty thousands about a month ago and as you can see our policy to work with people is they pay back with what's been given and to never uphold your end of the bargain is never good business and isn't an easy mess to clean up. I can assure you that what happens to a lot and need a good, now what's exactly the saying I'm looking for, ah 'a good kick in the head'.  
"Though I don't like the terms very much, it gets the message through when they don't see it our way. Your brother had the impudence or idiocy running through his head when we remind him that our payment was due and that he didn't think of what was to happen should he refuse. By god," He open the folder, looking through her brother's record and shaking at everything he read and Hitomi saw that the right hand, wasn't exactly to consider one at all, more like a metallic skeletal claw the way she could see all those shiny pins that held the frame and saw it move up and could make out the bulge outline of it through his white dress shirt.

So that had also been also accurately correct, there had been some saying he had lost his right arm up to the shoulder, causes unknown whether by a gang mutilating him for payback or gotten into a terrible accident and had to undergo a different surgery all thanks to a madman paid by unknown sources for an experiment. She couldn't tear her eyes away from it and knew it was rude of her to stare while he was talking and drew her attention back to listen to what he said.

"…His record indicate that he doesn't hold any account for the past few years, no job whatsoever and has no earnings except perhaps an inheritance from the parents until he turns to the eligible age to receive his half. Though I doubt he would put it to some good use in the future. His life going down a one-way hill I can see from these reports, from police arrest to numbers of men he owes and had yet ever paid his debt. What kind of a idiot is he to get himself deep into this kind of trouble."

He looked up, garnet orbs staring directly at her, "Mr. Kanzaki has seriously screwed with the wrong people and it's best you hadn't gotten in our way. It would have been for your safe reason to have let my men do their job and given him what was coming, as nobody as stupid and idiotic such as him gets away unpunished by the Black Dragon. He should have known better than to get someone like you involved in our line of work as you would had no place in this manner."

Now he done it, she stood up in her seat, forgetting everything but how he dare tried to tell her that she shouldn't have meddle in their damn affairs and stay home while waiting for her brother until he came home with a broken body that would need a body cast if she hadn't intervene. Who did he think he was, trying to tell her to mind her own damn business?

Screw this asshole! She wasn't going to sit by and take his Bull shit in her face, berating her brother and her.

"Excuse me, your men would have made him into mincemeat if I hadn't come to save him and yes I know that he does have a few problems but I'm his sister and I have a responsibility to take care of him!" She felt all the anger from before return, not caring if she was shouting to the most powerful and dangerous the leader of this city, but dammit no one threatens her family, she would take him on, even if she realize that there was no chance of her winning, not with his resources or if had between the two of him, he would surely hand down with his well-trained physique holding her under, squeezing the life from her, probably with his prosthetic hand.

But no way she was going to take this down!

* * *

Folken was surprised but his face remained expressionless, only to arched an eyebrow at this. He hadn't expected this young girl, no woman to stand up against him that others never done before which amused him greatly. 

_Maybe there was more to her than what meets the eyes,_ he thought amused. When she had came into the room, he had taken in her appearance, the short honey brown hair below her ears, her short sleeve light green shirt and denim jeans, looking a little worn but those eyes of her, the color of jade stone that stared defiling at him, making him forget everything he had thought of her first time, finding that an inner fire burn within her, a spirit not to be broken so easily with threats. She was like a mother lioness protecting her cub, her brother though the poor bastard was wasting everything and relies heavily on her shoulder. Now he could see a resemblance, not between her and her brother physically, but between him and she.

Both older siblings having the burden of raising their kid brothers, well she still had hers while his…

He didn't want to think about it, it was bad enough to dwell on the past that seem so long ago, five years to be exact when everything went to hell. He turn his attention back to her, taking to mindful consideration with what he could figure with what to do with her. Something about her, she made him crave that fiery spirit she carried but he wouldn't get to far into it yet. If he didn't know any better, he might say this woman captivated him.

Her reliably on him didn't get him anywhere after what he done to berate her brother and possible wouldn't in their case until much later. He gave a small grin, "My apology, forgive me on what I said earlier but you must know it's true and that to pay the obligation in the terms that made you responsible with your brother's case, I will think of some ways for use of your services. I plan to and hope we do business again. Perhaps get better acquainted in the future."

* * *

She blinked, unsure if this meant it was finish or that was more needed to be said. He then pulled out a piece of paper and with a gold fashion pen, scribble words down with his right hand, the words forming fast on the parchment and before she could understand what he was writing, he passed the paper onto her. 

"This will allow you to fulfill the quota for which you must owe to us and won't be release from until said payment is fulfilled. I'm a man of my word, my promise sacred as those who do business don't try to double-cross me otherwise, they'll seriously regret it." Hitomi was reading every line, stating that every word he spoken had been accurate, his word law and that if she didn't do what he ask, then her brother would suffer the consequences, whether she agree to this or not.

The only way they could escape this is if they were to fly out of the country, grab new identities and start over, which he might send his men to track them down and dealt with either way. He was rich, powerful and dangerous, three things that made her write her name down, holding her hand as steady as she signed her name on the dotted line and slide it back towards him, feeling slightly uneasy after she done it and wanting to go home now. He looked at the signature printed, reading to himself and saying inside his head.

_Hitomi, simple yet lovely, very beautiful for a lovely woman such as herself, I find that her name I will remember for as long as I think of those jade eyes. Eyes, her name means 'eyes'..._

"Thank you Ms. Kanzaki, it's a pleasure doing business with you." He rose from his seat and walked around her standing right behind her, "You're free to go, my men will escort you, driving you back to your place. Oh and don't worry about Dilandau, I already spoken with him and made it clear to have him not to bother your brother again unless he tries anything else that might damage our contract." Hitomi could feel slight tingles as he had spoke in the shell of her ear, the way he said 'our contract', his word causing her cheeks to flush and her heart racing. This must be how he got women so easily she thought, circling like a bird of prey, slowly waiting for the right moment and then swooping to grab them in his tight clutches. She didn't noticed how his hand, the metallic one, inched behind her, his icy touch brushing the short hair at her neck, scrapping gently before pulling away and heading for the window again, his back turn once more.

* * *

Hitomi finally got to her feet and left the room where one of the men, Chesta was waiting, orders from Dilandau to take her home as they went to take one of the extra cars lying in the parking lot. As she told him the directions and sat in the passenger seat, driving out of there and down the street, thinking back with what just happened. 

_He's a dangerous man you gotten yourself messing with, whatever you do, no matter what, don't fall for him or his charms, he takes what he can and then gets rid of them, one way or the other. He'll use you to get what he wants._ But it seem it had already been too late, since the moment she had laid her eyes on him and finding herself staring deeply into a man that held dark secret behind those orbs of his. It wasn't until she took one last glance to the building to see the faint image of him, still standing where he was, looking down at them, their eyes locked before Chesta put the car on drive and drove them off, heading back to the apartment. All she could think about on the ride back home, was him and his mysterious eyes…

Folken, the man who had seem to suddenly stolen her heart, the second person to ever done that to her and only hope this wouldn't leave her heartbroken like the last one had.


	3. Chapter 3

**Blue Kitsune**: Ok here is the next chapter of Forever Sins of Broken Angels. Chapter Three hope you like.

Hitomi: **Blue Kitsune** doesn't own Escaflowne or characters.

* * *

Hitomi wasn't sure when to expect from him if anytime soon would he request for her 'services'. Not like she had any other experiences besides cooking, cleaning, mostly tasking chores that relate of an average person's duties and hope he wouldn't have devious plans requiring 'that' kind of payment. 

Perhaps he might just see her as a maid and have her houseclean but that didn't seem likely possible, not the way his eyes had said it when he stared at her after she signed that contract. Those deep red eyes that seem to say more than she ever imagine when she gazed at them. No, she knew he had something else in mind but what she had no clue. She was lost in thought, thinking back what happened to notice that someone was trying to get her attention.

"…Hitomi, hey Hitomi, HITOMI!" Hearing her name called three times broke through the daze and turn to find one of her co-workers and friend standing behind her, "Oh Yukari, what were you saying, I'm sorry I guess I got distracted and preoccupied for a moment."

"I'll say. I was gonna say 'spacing out' but that's an understatement in your case." Yukari was holding an empty tray in the crook of her arm when she came over. "Zoning in your own little world is more like it." Hitomi gave her a small sheepish smile as she joined her side and chat, Yukari did most of the talking as she respond with a reply and an occasional nod at the right time. She didn't seem to take in that Yukari was watching her, her eyes filled with worried and concern.

She knew something was wrong the moment she had been heading for the bar to grab two martinis and a gin tonic and saw Hitomi going by, serving tables back and forth, writing down and carrying orders for almost an hour, without taking a break, maybe to catch her breath then resuming with a plastered grin on her face but saw through it.

She wanted to find out what was troubling her when Hitomi was busy placing the charge on a businessman's credit card to the register and printing the receipt, "You've been on your feet all day and you seem off somehow, you're not sick because you know you could take a day off and—"

"There's no need for me to do that!" She said abruptly, her words coming out so fast and almost loud enough that might have gotten attention if anyone were listening. She didn't want to draw any suspicion then she already had, Yukari taken aback by her sudden outburst.

"What I mean is I'm fine, just had a few things to deal with and a lot of catching up but I'm sure once straighten out and everything back to normal when I'm through, so there's nothing for you to really worry about." She hoped it would convince her but Yukari wasn't buying it. She put her tray aside and took Hitomi's and set it down beside hers.

"Hey I need that!" But Yukari cut her off and grabbed her by the hand and walk straight for the swinging door towards the kitchen, the cooks looking over and seeing them when they barged in.

"We're going to get some air, be back in a minute!" Nobody questioned her when she used that kind of tone, not wanting to get in the way either and went back to what they were doing. She dragged Hitomi outside through the back, leading to the alley where most of their workers went to relax without having to be stuck in the stuffy atmosphere trying to catch their breath. Finally she let go of her and Hitomi had to rub her bruised wrist, "Ok spill, what's up with you. I've been noticing you don't seem like yourself, I'm not blind to see that you've been working these few days like crazy, putting your sweat and blood into your job but you look ready to collapse any second now!"

It was true, about four days ago at the very least, Hitomi had been pulling morning and afternoon shifts, even the late ones when she had a night off from the 'other' job which was this evening tonight to earn some extra cash and it seem to be taking its toll on her, getting home late and barely slept for a couple hours then getting ready to start all over.

If she kept going at it for another few days at this rate, she wasn't going to last another day and would be utterly screwed. She wasn't sure if she should really tell her or not.

Though they were the same age but sometimes Hitomi acted much more matured, both having graduated from the same school and by coincidence manage to pull the same jobs at the Gaea, a very exclusive restaurant that topped all others in this city as one of the five best. Yukari was going to a university that was a few blocks down and she had no idea what Hitomi was doing for herself except taking care of her brother, paying bills and such. She learned as little possible and could see she was exhausted and there were bags under her eyes from lack of sleep.

"Hitomi have you been staying up late these last few days, you look like your ready to keel over and I don't think you'll like seeing yourself fall asleep on your feet while taking orders? Want to tell me what's wrong?" Hitomi never told her about the additional problems that her brother tends to cause or the recent issue brought up now with the Black Dragon and Strategos himself. Having all this pile on had made her a wreck but to keep it from showing otherwise if she involved others, trouble could ensue and she hate to have people she care brought into her mess. She wished Yukari to not ask any more questions and drop the subject so she could get back to what she was doing. "It's Mamoru isn't it?"

Oh bull's eyes, hit right into the target. Hitomi almost trip but steady herself as she look to her, "W-why would you say that?" Yukari rolled her eyes and pushed back a cherry-colored strand behind her ear, "Hitomi, he may be your brother but he's got serious issues, you can't always be there to defend him whenever he screws himself and has to get you to bail him out.

"I know when you told me about how it was rough for the both of you yet you can't always be there to fight his battles, no matter how many times you want to try and save him. I know you hope to see him do something meaningful in his life but you got to stop being there and let him take his own otherwise he might never be able to handle on his own."

Hitomi knew what she said was true and that she should but she had made a deal that couldn't be broken, she read the entire contract twice to see if there was any loopholes but Strategos had been clever, leaving that if she did or didn't sign, Mamoru's life on the line where it would take one phone call and then he would be taken out of this world for good. Her brother would be snuff out and she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she allowed that to happened.

She didn't hear what Yukari was saying and before she could, someone came out looking for the two girls and spotted them, "Hey you two, your minute's up and there's some hungry customers waiting!" They headed back inside and Hitomi became busy once again and set herself to serve the people that came in, a few regulars, some her favorites and it wasn't long before others came in and then noticed one being led by the hostess who flirted endlessly and had him take a seat at one of her tables and winked when she left. Typical, she took in the man as she made her way across the room but stop as her eyes widen.

A tall towering gentleman with long blue-green hair and wearing a dark coat that he removed and draped it over his seat and revealed a black suit underneath and leather gloves he didn't dare take off and bet she knew why. Hitomi almost dropped her platter and felt she might lose it with everything she had done up to this point to keep the thoughts of him out of her head. The moment he sat down, she recognized who it was right away.

Folken Strategos.

"Oh no…" It was him, the man that haunted her waking dream, replaying the scene of what happened back in his office, memorizing that handsome face of his, those majestic eyes peering at her and suddenly having the urge to turn and run, and another to head over and give him another piece of her mind.

_How did he, when did he, how had he…_many questions were already racing through her head as Yukari walked over and seem to noticed where she was looking and whistled low when she saw him.

"Damn he's fine, who the heck is he?" She turn to Hitomi and pat her on the back, "You got lucky girl, now's the chance to see if you can get some big ones from him. I heard that he rarely visits although I wish I knew his name but I heard he pays well so you might get a great tip." She kept giving her words of encouragement though Hitomi felt ready to die on the spot and wish there was a hole to swallow her up right now so she wouldn't have to face him.

"Hey cheer up, if he does, maybe he'll leave you his number, he is a number ten in the 'hot' category." They had made up a game where they judged cute guys and rank them by number. Amano, one of the regulars here had been an eight in Yukari's book and was her boyfriend. The two had been dating ever since he had dropped in about a year ago and sat at Yukari's table where the chat nonstop until at the end, when he sign the bill and add a number behind the five he left for her, a date set and then after a couple weeks became steady. Hitomi had been happy she had found somebody and though Yukari tried to set her up on numerous blind dates, she could never get a relationship to happen as she had more problems to worry about than having a boyfriend. But she always hinted that sooner or later a man would one day ensnare her and well her prediction had came true only it wasn't what she had expected.

_Ok Hitomi, this is nothing to worry about really. So what if he was here, just act like everything's normal and don't let him get to you._

She had to keep cool as she swallowed a hard dry lump that formed in her throat, her heart beating wildly in her ribcage as she walked over, reminding herself to breath or that she might faint. She was ready to hand him the menu and about to speak but Folken look up, seeing her approach, "It's nice to see you again Hitomi. Surprised to see you working here." He didn't seem to be and bet whatever saving she had left, he did some background research on her and found out about her career.

_Meaning he knew about…oh shit._ She went into her waitress mode and asked what he would like a drink, "We have a fine variety of red wine listed here and tonight's special is a fine roast duck in cherry sautéed wine or the penne rigate pasta, set in a creamy basil—" She didn't finish as he seem to stare right at her, she having lost the words on her tongue and only gaze into those garnet orbs of his.

God why did they have to look so beautiful and captivating? Why did he have this sudden effect on her? She never let anyone have a hold on her before in the past, no one, she was her own person and she wasn't going to let him be the first even though she had no choice but wasn't going to take this down without taking a chance perhaps. She was able to break their staring contest and handing the wine list and waited for his answer. Folken stared at the list, not seeming much interest in them and turn to her, "What would you prefer Hitomi?"

She blinked, shock to hear him ask her that. She never drank much, except maybe on one or two occasions with going to a bar and having an alcohol induced drink but wines were too much expensive and above her budget and Yukari had let her try some and found its too bitter, swearing never to go near it again. She didn't want to seem ignorant but she had no idea what kind of wine he would want, not having the slightest idea for what kind but knew there had to be difference tastes between the red and white beside being grapes squeezed and mixed in alcohol for people to enjoy.

Ok what could she do, pick something random and hope he wouldn't complain about it later. Folken seem to sense her small dilemma, "You've never drink?"

Hitomi flushed, not sure whether to lie or just tell him the simple truth, "Well, not that I really do, it's just you know, there's so many variety to take, all with different taste and how in one perspective to enjoy their meal with is base on the person's own. You have to take into consideration that not all of them are the same." Folken took in what she said and didn't glance at the menu.

"Very well, I'll take the Cabernet Sauvignon and that special you mention early." Hitomi nodded, scribbling down on her pad and quickly rushing off to have his order done.

When she return with the bottle and set to pour in the crystal goblet, filling it halfway and setting it on the table before him, "Your meal will be out in a few minutes. I'll be—" But just as she had been ready to go, turning around to leave, his hand, the gloved covering the mechanical one reach out and grab her wrist and pulled her down in the chair next to him.

"Hey what are you doing! You know if my boss finds out, he'll fire me on the spot and—"

"Relax, I had a talk with Ruhm, he's an old friend of the family, a few minutes is all I ask of your time and I insist you join me for a drink. You look like you could use one."

Hitomi didn't move as Folken pour her a glass himself and hand it to her. She took it, unsure what else to do before he raised his towards hers, "Toast on this late evening's commemoration of the new partnership we commence." He took a small sip and Hitomi who was slowly taking in what he said, gapping open mouth like a fish out of water, "W-what? You mean you come here to congratulate a contract I had to sign, forcing me to work with you and then you make some gesture for this!"

Hitomi clutch the glass so tightly, she thought it might break in her grasp and took a large gulp in one second, the taste a bit different than what she expect, having some spicy aroma that reminded her of cedar and strangely enough was good. Folken wasn't at all too astonished by her action as he poured her another, "You're probably wondering why I came beside having a meal and a companion for this evening. Hitomi I wanted to discuss with you on the agreement we had dealt out, knowing you wouldn't want to really listen but hear me out first.

"I know about your other career, I know that doesn't seem right for a woman like you to be doing such, degrading work…I also had a slight problem back at my office with my former secretary who ups and decided to quit on me.

"Tell me would you be interest in having a job for an internship, I check your records, showing you were an astounding student in your computer classes back in high school, also an athlete I've notice and presume but lets get back to what we were discussing. I need someone whose good at filing, typing up schedules, compiling data and the rest you get the picture, but if you do not feel like you aren't capable of doing such well…"

She would have like to tell him to stuff his offer up his ass but it did sound tempting, and she did have some skills at computers back when she needed to take an elective course and aced it hands down. But that was back in school and might be a bit rusty but she thought she could figure it out with some time and practice. Chances of this being given to her were one to million, hers being zipped as bosses prefer their secretaries to be young, attractive women with long legs and large knockers and of course willing to do anything to be promote or given a raise in their status by dating someone of power. She wasn't like those blond airheads and she did have a clear mind to keep in check of what she did to get the requirement finished, no matter how difficult it might get, she was always one up to the challenge of trying new openings. There only seem to be something fishy and didn't want to get herself hook, line and sinking down into more than what she could already afford.

"So about qualification, I'm sure you're probably going to be looking for someone that has papers to show of some deal to having experiences of such? A person has to know what they're dealing in their line of work and figure how to do it correctly under what is handed to them."

She took another sip waiting for his answer as he took her inquiry. So she knows more about what goes on in the business, not bad, she prove to have a much more understanding than his last did when she thought she could score some promotion points through trying to seduce him, showing off and throwing herself to him.

What he did, he threw her off his desk when she tried to get him to have some fun and had her hauled out of the office by two security guards when she was being hysterical, saying crazy shit and almost trying to hit him but missed, knocking herself onto the floor and plant her face in the ground. Folken knew that Hitomi would seem the most likely person he could come up with, having read her personal background after she left and found out what she was like.

Completely different than her brother, she had more achievement in determinations through her studies, excelling in academics and wanting a scholarship to head for the best universities to offer. The problem lied in one and he knew that they both did the moment she signed her name on that contract.

"I'm sure that you would certainly figure that the secretary of a private company is not required to have any formal qualifications. As long as ones is capable of doing what needs to be done like you said and payment is agreeable."

How agreeable was he talking about? She wasn't sure but hoped it would be enough to help her in their need to pay off the debt but had to bet there would be another catch. "If I do agree to this, what happens?" She saw him smiled and felt almost charmed by it but as he said, "Don't worry, working for us will give you a better experience than what you did back at the former. I understand that what you must be going through is rough with having to deal with so many problems and of course your brother, he's no help as only a burden to you and—"

Hitomi stood up, forgetting everything but what he was almost about to say, "I consider what your trying to do but do not ever say Mamoru is one of them as I can handle them in my own way. Thank you for the time but I must get back to my shift as I can't earn anything without having angry customers if I keep them from my food."

She left him not turning back to give him any attention and not caring if he would tell her boss to fire her but she was too wound up and went to do her job, giving orders and setting his for last, hoping it would get cold when she hand it to him and walked off, not telling him to enjoy his meal otherwise she could have told him to choke on his duck. The evening was getting late after all her customers were served and the receipt along with tips, she came back to him, his checkbook in hand and set it down ready to leave.

"I'm sorry yet again for what I said may have insulted you but I do not see you in that way as others would. I know that you prove you are more than that now, having what to deal with in life, I can understand that very well as I seen it in myself. You're not the only one who had to take responsibilities over someone you care for deeply."

Hitomi stopped and trying to see if this was another way to convince her with some bullshit lie but noticed how his eyes seem to take on a new appearance, almost in a mystified daze of some sad remembrance, thinking over something that must have happened.

Could he really comprehend what she gone through, did he have someone before in his life that he cared once? She wanted to know but he left a couple hundreds on the bill and a large tip.

"Keep the change." And then got up and was gone before she had to figure what he just did and go after him, running to catch up and find him standing outside under the overhanging, waiting for the valet.

"Folken!" She didn't correct herself in calling him the Strategos or cared if anyone heard. She saw him turn his head to glance back and saw her approach his side, "Folken, I-I'll think about what you said, you know that offer and see if I'll consider, all right?"

She almost saw him give a smile, one that seem unlike him, almost warmly as he nodded, "If you do, please stop by the office on Friday, 10:30. One of the men will come pick you up by 9:45, 10 the latest. I hope you'll find it all right and if you have trouble with anything you may call this number."

He pulled out a business card and hand it to her, "The other side has a personal number in case so that you may reach me but I hope that you might not need it in any dilemma should something happen but I will be there if you need me." His car drove up as the valet exited the front and Folken step in, Hitomi watching him go while looking down at the card he gave her and flipped it over to see the scrawled number on back in a cursive accurate writing that she found elegant and well-written.

"…I will be there if you need me…need me…need me…" Somehow they made her reassure that he didn't think like everyone else and had a deep connection of some level of knowing what was going on between them. She knew as little of him but somehow there was something strong that bonded her to him, stronger than the written agreement on that statement she signed.

There was more to him than she had first thought. She watched him drive off, her eyes never straining from where he went as he drove down the street and stood there still until she went back inside, putting the card inside her pocket.

Perhaps, just maybe he was human after all?


	4. Chapter 4

"You can do this." Hitomi kept telling herself as she pulled on her skirt for the third time in front of the mirror, checking how the front and back and feeling uncomfortable and wishing that she didn't have to go through this.

The shoes were barely two years old though unnoticeable except for the dust she had to clean off and had been a slight discomfort when slipping them on. It was hard to walk in the first few times around to break them in until she got the hang of it, without having her heels getting caught and learn to stride and not lose balance.

She gazed at her reflection and taking in her appearance. Her short hair was brushed until it shone and comb back behind her ear and having as little makeup on, didn't want to cake on so thickly like other girls did as she never tend to wear it much, applying only as necessary to add some warm color to her and give a good impression.

Last thing she would want was to look like some whore on the street trying to pass herself to make a quick buck. This way she saw herself professional and matured-looking. Right now she didn't feel like that inside. Her stomach was churning and trying to resist the urge to throw up.

God, this wasn't her at all, after rummaging through her drawers and closet with the few decent clothes she had, searching for the right attire, no business suit as she couldn't really afford one and found a white blouse and a blue length skirt. Even with these clothes, she still felt vulnerable and inappropriate to wear in such a place and in front of others.

She couldn't believe what she was doing. Let alone what she was thinking in accepting his offer for this job which she was uncertain whether she would get it or not.

Maybe she should call in sick and call the whole thing off.

She shook her head and fighting the nausea by taking deep breathes. No, this was not the Hitomi she knew, the real Hitomi wouldn't be scared out of her wits without taking a chance or standing for what she wanted. She wasn't going to hide like a coward and not do something that would give her a better pay and experience that would help along the way for a better future than this shithole.

This wasn't only for her but for Mamoru's and has to go through this, for both their sakes. She looked at her reflection and nodded her head, knowing she had to stay positive and have a clear head on the situation.

She gotta keep telling herself she was going to walk in there with her head high, see how this goes, give it all her worth and hope for the best.

"After all, what else do you got left to chose from? You need this more than you can imagine Tomi old girl. Let's just see how this rolls and have it head in the right direction and try not to screw things up."

She just hoped she wasn't making this the biggest mistake of her entire life. She took out the pendant that hung on the gold chain around her neck and held it. The only heirloom worth hanging on to passed down from her grandmother before she died to her when she was only five and had yet to realize the meaning or grasp the concept to death at such a tender young age.

The rose pink teardrop jewel shimmer in front of her eyes as it laid inside her hand, "Oh grandma, please give me the courage and strength to pull this off." She tuck the jewel inside her blouse and for a second heard her grandmother's wistful voice in her head, _'You can, just believe in yourself…'_

"I hope you're right grandmother." She grab her purse and the folder beside it and pick up her keys from the table and went to lock it behind as she set out downstairs to find the same vehicle that drove her back home last night but someone else, not Chesta, was leaning against it waiting for her to show up with his arms crossed over his chest and a deep scowl on his face.

"Name's Miguel, I'll be driving you to the office." That was all he said and didn't seem the type to be pulling off this kind of thing, then again she somehow knew that he must be following orders, no doubt about it. Nothing else other than his name and what purpose he was here for was all he would tell her and wasn't likely in the mood to say anything other unless asked.

He open the door and shut it while heading around to his side and putting the car in gear and driving off. The drive to the building was quiet, taking half an hour to get there and noticed how different it was for during the day for many of the places to be deserted, so dormant and no one really out there except a few hobos or drunks sleeping in the alleys or inside cardboard boxes.

_Yeah, they'll only come out like creatures of the night wanting to suck the money out of people who come by until they're high dry and sleeping with major hangovers._ She turn to Miguel, who was driving and when they stopped at a red light decided to ask what's been on her mind, "So um, what's Dilandau and the other _Ryuugekitai doing?" _

He look to her, giving her a dark glare that could have burn a hole through her and she would be pretty toasty by then.

"I don't think that's any of your business!" He stated matter-of-factly and she was slightly taken aback but try not to let it show as she got over his outburst and wondering what got his crotch in a vise.

Jeez did it kill just to ask a simple question to start a conversation, apparently with this guy probably. She decided to let that one slide and thought of something else rather to start off, "Ok, so I know I may be asking this so sudden and out of the blue but you seem pretty peeved."

"Gee you think so, whatever gave you that idea. I mean what possibilities lead to that Sherlock." He said sarcastic while she must be guessing the reason behind it, having to do with her probably.

"It's not like I ask for this, I was somehow 'volunteered' to pull it." He said, quoting the 'volunteered' part with indenting his word, more liked forced into this kind of crap to go and be some chauffeur that he thought was totally unfair to him.

For fuck's sake, he was a Ryuugekitai and was now being some bitch's driver today! What's next being the errand boy and send to pick up the guys' laundry? He put his foot down hard, literally as they reach a stop and they moved slightly by the sudden jerk and Hitomi almost gagged on her seatbelt as she look at him.

Yep she was right, he must've been picked for this kind of job by random like getting the short straw of the deal and feeling that he shouldn't be doing something as picking her up while the rest of the gang went and did real 'business'.

If that meant picking on people and being big bullies to other who can't afford to pay off their debts, for example her brother and herself and she was going to the office to working there. What an ironic turn of events this was.

She sighed, if she got through this, she was going to need a couple aspirins, a box of chocolate pocky and probably catch up on some serious Yomikiri. Those always made her feel better as it worked for when her time of the month comes around and only chocolate and watching Tsukushi Makino and Tsukasa Domyoji would quail her moodiness. For him, she bet he would have beaten the shit out of people to do that.

They made it to the same building, Zaibach Corporations CEO. In the daylight, its' glass windows reflecting the other buildings and as they pull in to the employee parking lot and she got out, heading inside to use the elevator could see outside them, taking as they went high and saw everything.

She press the button to the top floor, the one she went to last time knowing it had to be there for the secretary job to be close to their boss for whatever needs and run errands to others. She waited, fidgeting slightly as the doors open and she step out, heading down the end of the hall where his office should be and taking a deep breath and raised her hand, ready to knock, when she heard his voice from the other side.

"Come in." And though taken surprised and wondering how he knew she was here and lower her hand to where the knob was and open to walk into the room. She saw him by the window, holding a cell to his ear and speaking in a strange tongue she didn't understand until he finish the call and close it with a snap.

"Americans." He mutter as if it left a bad taste in his mouth, the way he said it, "Always with the same questions and having to repeat myself, I swear goes through one ear and out the other, what are they half thinking at times, Kami I don't want to know…" He pinch the side of his nose and tried to calm the throbbing headache coming and then turn to see Hitomi standing by the door, "Good you arrived. Have a seat. I assume you have your résumé with you. May I?"

She nodded and hand the folder to him and took the offered seat. Last thing she would ever plan to do was run late for an important interview, especially with the CEO of Zaibach Corporation despite how he might be a bit of a jerk the way he talk about her and her brother.

If he dare make one comment about her brother during this meeting she didn't know if she'll be able to hold herself back from lashing out at him. She waited as he looked over her report, obviously knowing he must've already as he had tapped into her school records and other and see if he would decided whether to have her take the job or not, even when it had been him who offer but guessing with the Strategos, the man has his sources.

She sat there with her hands laid in her lap perfectly straight and grabbing the edge of her skirt and feeling like she was waiting for the executioner's blade to come down on her and saw him look up and nodded every now and then making few comments on some parts.

"Seems like you have everything qualified, not bad, though you seem to lack a bit in some areas but with time and I can assure will be able to handle everything with ease…"

She listen, taking what he said and not sure if it was good or bad and wondering how long he plan to prolong this torture as her patience and her fears were getting the best of her, having a firm grip over her heart and ready to squeeze the life out of her before he finally say, "Well let's get you settle. There's a desk across this office and if there's anything you need, one or two of my other workers can be there to handle any questions you have."

He stood up and she following his example to the door as she now found she had been given the job and stepping out from the office to find her new desk waiting for her as he said. When she was able to sit in the new chair by the small laptop, she let out a sigh of relief, not realizing she had been holding her breath the whole time in there and taking in the dryness of the stuffy environment.

So far so good, now all she had to do was try and manage this with no sweat. She saw the stack of papers waiting there that were assign for her to start filing and organizing. She hope this would turn out easy and that nothing would go wrong.

"Ok should be a piece of cake."

* * *

Two and a half hours and she had been getting the hang of it and into the whole swing of things as she made to do what she can when she was send to grab this file from this person and deliver in the other cubicle and set into this category or scheduling important dates that Strategos had to go and attend with important clinics, some from this part of the region in their area, other from other foreign states like the U.S.

She could hear the tapping of fingers on keyboard outside his room and wondering what he was working upon and knowing had to be of most important. She had her own to do as she went to put in the data he wanted for this upcoming event for the company.

She rarely met the few people who worked there as some would only tend to what they've been hired for and wished she could have someone to talk to or at least make some conversation with.

Even those at the small briefing room didn't say a word to anyone, not even a 'Hi, how's it going with the misses' or 'how was your trip in…'

Anything was better than total silence. Everyone was so distant from one another, so silent and thought she would crack under the treatment before she saw one of the few people she was almost glad to see.

Keyword, 'almost'.

Dilandau and his crew had came in around noontime just as she was heading for her break to go and grab a quick bite when she saw the silver-haired leader and his fellow dragonslayers coming in and heading for the Strategos office, probably to discuss some important business that came up.

She wondered what they had been up to but had seriously change her mind after noticing the dangerous look in Dilandau's eyes and reconsider. Better she never found out or learn who the poor soul was. Her brother was her main concern and higher priority, hoping he hadn't been running into anymore trouble now that she was here, last thing she wanted was to be added more debts to this.

When it was time for lunch, she made to go and head for some deli that seem close by and just as she stood by the elevator, waiting before she sense someone standing behind her and turn to find herself staring face to chest and tilting her head to find Folken there. What was he doing here?

As if reading her mind he looked at her and feeling like the room was getting a little over heated with the way he was staring and tried to control herself, "I have a lunch meeting this afternoon with the CEOs of the conglomerate that needs to be negotiated with for a very important business we intend to work upon. It will probably be a half hour or so, I might come in a little later than I expect back." Before she could even ponder more on what this so called 'negotiation' would be about his cell started ringing and he sighed pulling it out from his pocket.

He pressed on the first ring and held it to his ear, "Strategos speaking." He listen for a few seconds, his face impassive listening to who ever was on the other line, "Ah good to hear you're planning to come, I'm sorry about hearing your father not attending. Yes of course I'm on my way. I'll meet you at the restaurant like I told you Dryden. See you in a couple minutes and send my regards to your father and also your fiancée."

He press the end button, finishing their conversation and seeing that Hitomi was curious, "That's was one of the people I have to see, a associate of mine as we run a tight business. His fiancée is also in part but her father will probably be there at the restaurant." She took it in as if she had been a part of the whole thing but had not made sense of it at all.

Why he was telling her this she had no idea and when the elevator finally arrive and they got to the ground floor, they both heading off their separate ways as he got his car and went off to that restaurant he was planning to meet this Dryden person.

As she grab a sub and diet coke and paid for both her purchase and taking a seat eating her lunch, she was thinking about her recent conversation with Folken, she means Strategos.

"Dryden, now where have I heard that name before…?" She was certain that she had or seen mention somewhere and trying to remember from where exactly. She was still thinking of that one name as she made it back to the office and logged in and finally decided to go info searching on him on the Internet.

Typing in the name, she got about a million Drydens and wasn't sure which was her guy. Then she tried with putting in Zaibach and found one that matched with twenty or so articles about the merge with Zaibach and Asturia. She clicked on a couple and read what they said before finally tying in the full name of this Dryden character.

Dryden Fassa, age twenty-six, the cosmopolitan, the only son of a Meiden Fassa, business magnate and former president until he step down and allow his son to run his company. Also sole stockowner of many if more companies around the world from here to the US and other renowned regions she never heard of. It mention about his recent engagement to the youngest daughter of the Palas Incorporate Empire, Millerna Aston.

Millerna, her birthday was recent and surprising the same age as hers. She had two other sisters, Malene the eldest, passed away about five years ago and had a child with the head president of Freid after their arrange marriage and the second eldest Eries was still single and was temporally working for her family corporate and doing business in the states.

Interesting to say as Hitomi was taking in everything and then getting back to work, not wanting to seem like she was slacking and went to pull the other recent programs she had been on before lunch.

By the time every file put in the computer and saved and checking anything else in particular to the work and was getting ready to leave. She check her watch and found it was five after seven.

It was close to that time when people in the neighborhood started heading home and those that sulk the streets at night was theirs to attain once more. She hoped she wouldn't have to bump into any weirdo or druggies on the way, last thing she want is to be running in pumps and her heels were hurting. She was about to get ready to leave, packing her stuff away and then ready to go and head for the ground floor to make her way when she heard Folken's office door open and him walking out of there and towards her.

"You don't have a ride do you?" Well of course she didn't, she had been dropped off by Miguel and she had seen him walking off with the others not too long ago and doubt he would be come back to offer her his services.

"I'll walk home, don't worry." She didn't need to have someone to take pity or whatever it was as she was not one to really ask from people so much. She had her own pride after all which she didn't mind having to raise a brother who acted from time to time like a whiny five-year old with a temper tantrum instead of a grown up.

Call it motherly-sister instincts or what but she had to make sure he wasn't causing any trouble by the time she got home. "I'll be fine, I can handle myself." She said as she pulled her jacket on and was about to make leave when he stopped her once again, "I'm sure you could but I insist." She saw that there was no changing his mind.

"All right fine, if you are so courteous for my safety, let's go then." She didn't have to wait as he was by her side as they took the elevator down and made for his car. She was surprised to find a different car waiting for them, a sleek silvery-blue azda MX-5 Miata Convertible.

She had not cared much about car or what brand or model as long as they got her to her destination but Mamoru was literally obsessed with them and had magazines littered about his room and in the bathroom along with his porn magazines which she never go near.

She watched as Folken unlocked it and open the passenger seat for her to get in, "After you." She slide in and he closed the door and then got into his and went to put the car into gear. It was later she soon regret ever getting into this car with him.

* * *

"EYAH!" Hitomi screech as Folken made a hard turn on one of the streets, passing the yellow light that turn red after they zipped by and could hear the pounding of her heart and thought would burst at any minute now. She was starting to think that there was no way she was going to survive this.

_I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die because my boss is driving like a maniac and about to have a heart attack. I'm too young to die, I had so many things that I've yet to accomplished and now I'm going to be dead!_

_Fuck, fate really sucks for me. And even if my boss is a little bit of an arrogant and charming, oh no I did not think that. Oh who am I kidding, he is one hot looking but still why did I even agree to get into his car is beyond me?!_

She was gripping the dashboard so tightly and her knuckles turning white. Folken noticed and chuckled lightly which made Hitomi shot a glare in his direction.

"Hitomi you got to relax, if you spook that easy, you're not gonna last long." He stopped at a red light and she saw his garnet eyes on her again, "Trust me, you'll be fine."

"Trust you?! You're the one who's driving over the speed limit and if I'm blind I saw you going pass the direction where we were to original turn and—"

"Hitomi have you forgotten that during this time, the district will be overpopulated and traffic will take forever. We're taking a shortcut."

She snorted and crossed her arms, "Yeah a shortcut, sure." Not believing a word he said as there was no possible way that this was going to take her back to the apartment.

"Where are you really taking me seriously, I would like to know?" He didn't say anything and her eyes narrow, her stubbornness getting the best of her, "Look will you please tell me what's—" Finally the car started slowly down and then stopped.

He pulled out of the small compartment a pack of cigarette and lit it, taking a deep breath and then blowing out a cloud of smoke. "We're here."

Hitomi not sure what he meant by or was talking about, "Here, where?" He point with his metallic forefinger and Hitomi following in the direction he was and saw what laid before them. They were parked in an isolated parking lot far from the city itself and out on open terrain.

She saw the city before them and all the lights a glitter of what seem glowing and putting on a show for their benefits. She never have been up here or outside the city to see it like this. Taking in the scene and then turning to Folken, wondering what he was up to.

He took another drag and turn to look into hers, "I come here when I need a break from all that business and meetings. It sometimes nice to watch this and enjoy the scene and take a fresh whiff of fresh air free from the stuffy and overcrowdings."

She was amazed how he calmly was telling her all this like back at the elevator and realizing that there seem to be a lot about this man she had no idea about.

In the office, he was serious and calculating the best plan for business, hence being know as the Strategist, the _Strategos _but out here there was something completely different and thinking there was more to him than she had thought.

The rumors and stories about his cruelty yet seen no sight of it, well maybe with his henchmen doing all the dirty work but he wasn't it. Maybe to keep his hands from being dirty or whatever but she doubt he would raise a hand against anyone and instead took things rationally before going into action.

Again she looked at him, how his blue hair fell down to touch his shoulders while the rest spiked up on top but falling over his brow when a light breeze came and played with the blue strands. Her hands were itching to reach out and brush one of the bangs but had to keep that from happening.

One he was her boss and two it wasn't right to have a relationship with your co-workers and—she really hadn't gotten that far but knew there was bound to be a lot of reason not to get into close contact with him and just not thinking it. Folken turn to her, "What are you thinking about?"

"Huh, oh the view's very nice, it's really, yeah beautiful."

"Yes it is." She wished she could come up with something other as he was busy brooding again and then wanting to find out something that which she had been curious and never ask up until now, "Um anon uh Mr. Strategos sir?" He turn and she tried not to flush under his impending gaze, "Well I was wondering if there was something you wanted to talk about?"

Oh real smooth, she wasn't sure why she was asking him it's not her business and was his own personal life but still. He raised an eyebrow, "About?"

"Well I don't know, about like who you really are, I—" His cellphone rang, interrupting her and he went to pick it up, "Hello." He listen to whoever was on the other line and she saw his eyes narrowed and his forehead scrunched up, looking peeved and answered as calmly he could but one could sense the undertone of his real mood dripping through to the caller.

"All right be there in a few minutes and **_don't_** do anything before I get there, understand? That's a direct order!" He sound pretty angry with whoever he was talking to. Probably Dilandau her best guess but she didn't get to question as he shut the phone and cursing under his breath.

"How _dare_ you, Dilandau. How _dare_ you!" Yep, once again her guess had been accurately correct, probably because of her psychic intuitions or maybe an array of luck which she doubt it to be. He sighed and turn to Hitomi, "I'm sorry but something just came up. I'll take you immediately home now."

Without another word shifted gears and did and as he did promised, taking about ten minutes to get to her places and unlocking the side door. She looked to him and then said, "Thank you for letting me get the job." He nodded then once she closed the door and standing by the front and ready to go in watched as he drove off.

So many things had been going in her thoughts now, all having to do with him and wondering what it was about him that made her want to know the man behind the Strategos and the Black dragon.

* * *

**Blue Kitsune**: Ok I'm hoping to write the next chapter on Folken's past to let everyone know how he got to become the Strategos and leader of the black dragons. Just pray that I get some inspiration and wish me luck! 


End file.
